1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grommet by which a wire harness passed through an opening portion of a panel can be supported in the panel, and a method for manufacturing the grommet.
2. Background Art
A grommet in which an air layer is formed internally has been known as a grommet by which a wire harness passed through an opening portion of a panel can be supported in the panel (e.g. see Patent Literatures JP-A-2012-125002, JP-A-2001-153270, JP-A-2014-50153 and JP-A-2002-27641).